Brook
Brook, also known as Tumblr user digitaldevilsaga2 , now Tumblr user regigigas , is one of the main characters of the RustyXIV saga. *RustyXIV The Movie; Credits *RustyXIV The Movie 2 First Blood: Electric Boogaloo Revelations Chronicles the Revengeance; Supporting Character *RustyXIV The Movie 3 Christmas is Not Crash; Supporting Character *RustyXIV The Movie 4 Butterfly Effect in the Stone Ocean’s Innocent Sins of the Fathers’ Eternal Punishment: The Dark Knight Rises’s Phantom Pain; Supporting Character *RustyXIV the Movie Valentine's Day Special; Supporting Character *RustyXIV The Movie #Reload; Supporting Character Design Brook appears in the first two movies with short dark brown hair. She wears black pants and a jacket. In the first two movies she is seen wearing a white button up blouse. However in RustyXIV The Movie 3: Christmas is Not Crash she is seen wearing a shirt with the Atlus logo in place of her classic white blouse. Personality In all of her appearances Brook is rather blunt and straight to the point but however maintains a humorous personality. Typically she is seen hating or loving many characters from the Shin Megami Tensei franchise. In RustyXIV The Movie 2 she fights against Chiaki Hayasaka, known as Chiaki Tachibana in the Japanese edition, from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. In the 3rd installment of the RustyXIV saga, she fights against Rise Kujikawa from the successful hit video game, Persona 4. Profile Brook is a thirteen year old female who in the RustyXIV universe serves originally worked for the Chilean government under Rusty's presidency. When Serge became the president of Chile however, she had began a successful career at Atlus. In the first installment of the RustyXIV movies, she is only present in the credits even though she is absent from the movie. In the second installment she plays a movie important role in which she helps protect Chile and Rusty by destroying Chiaki Hayasaka in a match to the death. As well as this event occuring, at the end of the movie Brook is confirmed to start working at Atlus. In RustyXIV The Movie 3: Christmas is Not Crash, Brook gets a canon love interest, Serph Sheffield from Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. ''Brook also defeated Rise Kujikawa. Quotes *"Shut up, Chiaki. No one cares. Get a better reason next time." *"Looks like we ran over some nerd. I'm sure he wasn't important." *"Uh, Rusty... why is Luigi dead?" *"He's completely serious. I've never heard him not add 'meme' to his sentences..." *"Whose dick did you suck for that to happen, whore?" *"No. RIP in peace." Trivia *In the first two installments of ''RustyXIV the Movie, Brook is portrayed with medium brown hair. In the third movie her model is more accurate to the real life Brook in regards to hair color. *Brook is one of the top five fan favorite characters. *Brook's first appearance was only the credits of RustyXIV The Movie. *Brook left the Chilean government after Rusty left. *Brook is the youngest cast member of the RustyXIV films.